


thor and hawkeye

by WarriorWolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Not a one-shot any more, for now!, funny random one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorWolf/pseuds/WarriorWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Hawkeye has taken over some phones.</p><p>P.s the are one our planet Eath tony mesed up and Black Widow was with Thor and Tony with Clint at the time. Cap and Bruce is not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor:  
Hey

Hawkeye:  
Ola Thor this is Hawkeye I've taken over her phone

Thor:  
Must I the charge of your phone

Hawkeye:  
No, I have electricity

Thor:  
When shall we assemble to watch our enemies fight us

Hawkeye:  
I don't know why don't you ask blackwidow since ironman is useless

Thor:  
I shall ask I have found my dark planet and our big fight what do you think the man of iron has

Hawkeye:  
No of this mavel in this alternative universe, but I found cap 1&2\. As well as what they call Hawaii Five-0

Thor:  
The five-0 sounds interesting we shall find them and work with them. I have heard of the one called steven praytell is he the good

Thor:  
The midgard spelling chanced my words

Hawkeye:  
Ahhh yes steve is good have a unhealthy obsession with hand grenades

Thor:  
He will fit in with captain America please say there are no more of the man of iron there

Hawkeye:  
No no ironman movie here maybe blackwidow will have some? Oh steve is a SEAL

Thor:  
I have to go just decapitated my grandfather's statu and throw out my adopted brother out our ship speak the tomorrow

Hawkeye:  
See ya Thor


	2. Chapter 2

Thor:  
Midgarding contraption allow me to speak to the eye of hawk

Hawkeye:  
Hawkeye here Thor my buddy ol pall.

Hawkeye:  
Thor I have a question

Thor:  
I see you have taken over this girls phone as the call it speak fort your question

Hawkeye:  
Why did you decapitated your grandfather's statue? I still want revenge on Loki.

Thor:  
Never argue with some one when flying must I bring the loki I'm going to get exciled any ways

Thor:  
Don't speak ill of him he is my brother

Hawkeye:  
Your back? Did the girl take her phone back?

Thor:  
She tryed but I allowed her to touch my hammer then she fall the short dead

Hawkeye:  
You meanbhkeiutrfgklguihg.

Hawkeye:  
Sorry about that the owner of the phone tried to take it back.

Thor:  
I have found this storm in a boks. It makes the sky rain water without clouds have you ever heard of such a thing

Hawkeye:  
No explain

Thor:  
You turn a small thing thats round and it rains warm water. I think is have found zzzzzzfhrucyduwjgddidiydiy

Hawkeye:  
Shower! THOR YOU THERE.

Thor:  
I have found that water and my hammer do not mix. It is now dark is this usual ask that owner mine is still the short dead

Hawkeye:  
She said No. Owner up yet.

Thor:  
I think we might have a problem this girl has taken photos of us she might be staking us

Hawkeye:  
Uh mine is stalking a boy band called one direction

Thor:  
Do they only move in one direction and is it right or left

Thor:  
This world is strange.

Hawkeye:  
Yes it is no it is apparently just a name

Thor:  
We shall the meet tomorrow for our escape. I fear this girl might not be have the short dead. I must take her to the healers of this work

Thor:  
World

Hawkeye:  
Caw caw


End file.
